Aang's Journal
by iggychan89
Summary: Basically what it says. The story is of Aang's journal as he reflects on the year of Sozin's Comet. Rated for some language. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Whoo, here's my second Avatar fanfic. Yep, another Kataang one. I'm just trying to bring more Kataang fics to this site.

The title is a mouthful isn't it? I couldn't really come up with anything else, so Reflections of Past Love will have to do. It fits the story well though. Here's chapter one. There will be 6 chapters to this story. Season 3 will be all made up of course, unless I rewrite it when it airs.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, Katara and Aang would be together already.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Ah, love, it's a wonderful thing isn't it? To finally find the one person you may spend your whole life with. Such a beautiful feeling. I once thought I would never find that special someone, being a monk and all, but I was totally wrong on that one. The elder monks never did tell us we could never marry or have children, so I later assumed it was perfectly fine to. _

_I still remember the very first time I laid my eyes on her, she had the face of an angel. I honestly thought I had died and gone to heaven that day. But then I thought to myself, why was it so cold? Certainly heaven wasn't this cold. I finally realized I wasn't dead, but alive._

_Being a naive 12 year old at the time, I ask the girl looking down on me if she would go penguin sledding with me. I hit myself for that later of course. I guess I was just nervous and couldn't think of anything else to say, oh well. She later caught me smiling at her when I was taking them back home on Appa. I tried playing dumb, but that didn't seem to work very well._

_When we got back to her and her brother's home, I apparently fell asleep, cause the next thing I know I woke up from a nightmare in a tent. She told me the other villagers wanted to see me and told me to get dressed. Oh, and don't think I didn't know she was staring at me while I got dressed. I did that on purpose._

_She seemed very impressed with me when I flew around the village on my glider until I crashed into Sokka's watch tower made out of snow. Did he really expect that thing to stand forever? It was made out of snow for gods' sake! Sometimes I worry about him, even now._

_Anyway, after that she kept her promise to go penguin sledding with me. That was really fun, even more so when she was doing it with me. When we came to a stop, we were in front of a Fire Navy ship that was abandoned. I had no idea why it was there, but I wanted to explore it. Katara objected to the idea, but she eventually followed me in._

_After a few minutes, she told me about the war and how I was stuck in that iceburg for 100 years. It seemed like a crazy idea, but deep down I somehow knew it was true and finally gave in to the fact. I was devestated by the truth and Katara comforted me. The first of many moments where she comforted me._

_When we were about to leave, I tripped over a wire, which sent a signal into the air. I kept wondering why someone would put that there in the first place. Of course the only way out was through the top of the ship, so that's where we went. I quickly lifted Katara bridal style and airbended us the hell out of there. I had this strange feeling that someone was spying on us in the distance. I let that pass and quickly ran back to the village with Katara in my hands._

_I was pretty much expecting getting the boot by Sokka when we got back. I was upset with the idea of leaving Katara and the village, but there wasn't much I could do. It sure was a surprise when Katara wanted to come with me and leave the village. I didn't want her to get hurt in anyway, so I didn't want her to come. But deep down, I was in denial and wanted her to come. No sense in being selfish, others must come first. That's what I was taught._

_So I left, sad and lonely. Before leaving the South Pole altogether, I decided to rest myself and Appa. It was a good thing I didn't leave, because I saw this ship come into the village. I knew it was trouble. I got up, found a penguin and sledded all the way back to the village. Let's just say the rest is history between me surrendering and kicking Zuko's ass all the way back to the Fire Nation. Heh heh, I always liked that part._

_After escaping Zuko, Katara wondered why I didn't reveal that I was the Avatar. I told her I never wanted to be, which was the truth. Afterward, I told them where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do before heading to the North Pole. Yeesh, I still feel stupid about that. I finally realized later that riding wild animals is dangerous and disrespectful. Good thing too, I almost got killed once. But I'll get to that later._

_A couple days later, we headed toward the Southern Air Temple. Katara tried to warn me that the airbenders may be all gone, but I tried to show I was hopeful. I knew it was more than likely true, I just didn't want to admit it._

_We got there and I showed them the temple, including the room full of Avatar statues. While we were in there, a flying lemur appeared in the doorway. Not wanting Sokka to eat him (idiot), I chased after the lemur, finally coming to a hut, where I discovered Gyatso's skeleton and went into the Avatar State for the second time. Luckily Katara was able to calm me down. How? I have no idea to tell you the truth. She just does it._

_After that, the lemur, who I rightfully named Momo, came with us on our journey. It still amazes me how he survived. Anyway, we left the air temple and headed for the North Pole to find myself and Katara a waterbending master. I always found waterbending to be awesome and fun to do, not sure why. Maybe it's because it's the Yang to air? Hmm... I'll have to look into that later._

_So anyway, after a day or so of flying, we landed on Kyoshi Island so I could ride the Elephant Koi that resided there. Of course I was doing it to impress Katara, even if she didn't realize it. Not paying attention, the koi stopped, sent me flying, and swam off. I wasn't sure why until I turned around to see a very large fin. Let's just say I was glad that I was in the water. I jumped out of the water and ran on top of it toward the island. I still don't know how I did that, even as an airbender._

_In a matter of seconds, we were captured, blindfolded, and tied to a stake by a group of female warriors. Definitely was not expecting that. I saved our skins by showing them that I was indeed the Avatar after they didn't believe me the first time. I pulled out some marbles and airbended them in my hand. This one guy creeped me out by foaming all over the place and passing out. Glad I didn't have to deal with him again._

_I pretty much spent the whole day trying to get Katara to pay attention to me and be impressed by me. I think she was jealous of the little girls following me all day and acting all fangirlish. I HATED it. I only wanted Katara to be impressed dammit. So I went out into the ocean and tried to ride the Unagi. Yeah, that didn't go well, I almost drowned. Good thing Katara saved me. Though I still get this feeling she was checking me out before she waterbended the water out of my lungs._

_After that, I kicked Zuko's ass again (why did he even keep trying?), saved the town from burning to a crisp, and got a hug out of it. All in all, a pretty good day, sorta. Best part was the hug of course. Heh heh._

_We then headed to Omashu, why? Not entirely sure, we just did. I think I just wanted to show Sokka and Katara the city. I got more than what I bargained for though. The king, who I didn't know at the time, made me pass these stupid tests to release my friends from their crystal doom (heh, crystal doom)._

_I ended up battleing the king at the end of the tests, just barely winning. I think he just gave up if you ask me. Anyway, I figured out that it was Bumi, my friend from 100 years ago (I thought he'd be dead, in fact, he's still alive to this day)._

_We left once again, ending up outside a town. Never learned what it was called. The only reason we entered it was because Katara wanted to follow this strange guy we found earthbending in the woods. I wasn't too happy about it, but I wasn't going to show that I wasn't._

_We finally found him in town, and found out his name was Haru. Ok well, he and his mom allowed us to stay in their barn for a while until we were ready to leave. And I swear Katara wouldn't shut up about Haru. I was just about to get up and sleep outside, but I didn't._

_Eventually, Haru got arrested by the Fire Nation for earthbending. I was happy inside and wanted to leave, but Katara insisted we save him and the other earthbenders that were arrested. So we did, and in the process, Katara lost her mother's necklace. Figures doesn't it? And it also figures that Zuko was the one to find it._

_Once again, we leave and head for the North Pole. We come across this scar of land, where firebenders burned down the trees. I was upset and I blamed myself for this happening. Katara reassured me that the trees would grow back and I felt better._

_Later, we entered this town that was being terrorized by a spirit. I came face to face with him trying to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He took Sokka to the Spirit World, and I tried to save him, but no luck. I then entered the Spirit World as well, but partially. _

_When I walked back to the town, this dragon came flying out of the trees and stopped in front of me. It gave me the vision of a comet and flew me to a temple, Roku's temple in the Fire Nation. It showed me where to go and what to do, and flew me back to the town. I was freaked to say the least, I've never seen a dragon before._

_I came out of the Spirit World, entered the town, and got a crushing hug from Katara. She was crestfallen when I told her I didn't know where Sokka was. That night, I waited for the spirit to come around. It came and I finally reasoned with it, telling it what Katara told me. The spirit, Hei-Bai, finally calmed down and released all the people whom he stole. I was glad that was over._

_I told Katara and Sokka about the temple and the comet afterward. I didn't want them to come and risk them getting hurt, but they insisted. So we left for the temple, traveling for a day, and once again dodging Zuko. I swear that guy never gave up. He was persistent though, I'll give him that much._

_We reached the temple, had to dodge firebending sages, except for one who helped us, and finally got to where we needed to be. Those were the longest stairs I have ever had to climb! But, being fit does has it's advantages._

_It took a while, but we finally figured out a plan to get inside the room where I needed to be. Once again, Zuko shows up as well as some monkey-faced character named Zhao. What was with the Fire Nation and their funky facial hair? Yeesh..._

_Anyway, after escaping from Zuko's hold on me (man, he smelled bad, he needed a friggen bath), I jumped into the room and talked to Roku. After finding out what I was supposed to do, not that I wanted to do it in the first place, he helped me defeat the firebenders. Before the temple came crashing down, however, we escaped. Boy I wish monkey-face and Zuko didn't, but nothing I could do about it._

_Ok, so next up is when Katara stole a waterbending scroll from pirates. Nice example Katara, you almost had us killed. But it was alright in the end after we won, again, and kicked Zuko's ass, again. Oh wait, the pirates did that. My bad. The worst part of that trip was Katara getting jealous of me being better at waterbending and yelling at me. Oh well, I forgave her._

_Oh boy, now we enter Jet. I still frown at the name. He tricked us, almost killed a whole town of innocent people, and worst of all, tried to swoon Katara. I didn't let on that it effected me, but it sure did. I was just being a kid at the time, which was the perfect cover-up. Still, that stings me to no end when I think about it. Thank heavens Sokka was there to warn the town. I guess he is useful once in a while._

_Ok, so after that-_

"Aang, dinner is ready!"

"Alright hon, I'll be there in a minute!"

_Guess I'll have to write more later journal._

Aang closed up is journal, tied it shut so no one could open it but him, and walked back to his and Katara's house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok, well, there's chapter one. Took me over 2 and a half hours to type. Read and review if you would please! Chapter 2 will come sooner if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! This chapter focuses on episodes 11-20 of season 1. Enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Ok, so where was I before I got interrupted? Oh yeah, I remember. After we met Jet, we had to cross this canyon known as the Great Divide. I tell you, it wasn't very fun crossing that thing at all. With the fact that we almost got eaten, crushed, and almost starved to death, I'm just going to forget about those 2 days and move on._

_After about a week, I started having nightmares about my past and whatnot. Of course Katara was there to comfort me through the entire thing. _

_We stopped at a harbor to gather some food for our trip, but as usual, we had no money. Sokka decided to get a job helping this old guy collect fish. I told them it was going to storm, but did they listen? Oh no... They never trust my feelings or instincts, except Katara of course. What was worse was that the old guy made me feel horrible, saying I turned my back on the world in it's time of need. I felt like killing myself, but instead I flew off and landed inside this cave to think._

_Katara eventually found me, like she always does, and made me spill everything that has been bugging me. Well, almost everything. So I told her, got upset, and eventually calmed down. The old guy's wife came into the cave asking us to help her husband, which also meant we had to help Sokka. I warned them, but noooooo, they never listen._

_Their boat had capsized while we were all on the thing, and I had to save them. I opened my eyes under the water to look at them and this activated my Avatar State, saving them the same way I saved my own ass over 100 years ago, but this time we didn't stay frozen. I swear that fate made things this way..._

_We headed back to the cave and I finally accepted things as they were and the old guy apologized. Not much else happened except Appa shaking the water off of himself and onto us. I wish animals wouldn't do that when people are around them..._

_A week or 2 later, Sokka and Katara got sick, and once again I had to save them, from sickness this time. So I headed to find an old lady who was crazy as hell to find a cure for them. After what seemed like an hour, she told me what to get and almost broke my fingers in the process, so I went out to get the cure, which happened to be frozen swamp frogs. Yeee-uuuuck! I don't know about you, but having to suck on them to get better seems wrong, you know what I mean? Anyway..._

_I went to the nearest swamp, got the frogs, and got attacked by these freaks with arrows. I'm glad they were skilled, but I still swear an arrow got stuck in my ass... _

_Not sure what happened afterward, but I woke up in a room, my arms chained up to posts with actual chains. I could have broken loose if I wasn't so damn tired from the chase with those freaks._

_Later, monkey-face, a.k.a. Zhao, came in, talking some crap toward me. I don't remember much of what he said, other than what he said about me being the last airbender. I was so pissed at him I blew him against the door. Well, at least he left. A little while later, the frogs I had collected defrosted and hopped out of my shirt and escaped. I pretty much gave up at that point, until this even freakier dude came into the room, wearing a blue mask and wielding 2 broad swords. I thought he was going to kill me or something so I screamed. Boy was I surprised that he was just there to rescue me._

_So we escaped, well, almost. As we were about to get the hell out of there, we got stopped, so the guy resorted to drastic measures, bringing his sword up to my neck, threatening to kill me if he didn't let us pass. I trusted him enough not to kill me, but I was still frightened..._

_They opened the gates and let us out, but monkey-face ordered one of those arrow freaks to shoot an arrow at the masked stranger, knocking him clear off his feet and unconscious. It also loosened his mask, and being curious, I pulled it off. That was the biggest shock I ever got, it was Zuko! I was so surprised I fell over, then scrambled up and started to run. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I suddenly stopped, turned around, and gave him a look even I can't describe. Maybe it was sympathy? Eh... I don't know, anyway... I went back, retrieved him, and carried him off into the woods. My god he was heavy! I was tempted to ask him what he had been eating when he woke up, but I decided against it._

_Zuko finally woke up the next morning, and I was there by his side when he did. I gave him one of my speeches and it looked as though he was thinking about what I said. The next thing I knew, he got up quickly and shot a stream of fire at me. I jumped through the trees, escaping and didn't even look back at him. I felt crushed..._

_After that, I went back to the swamp, collected 2 frozen frogs, and went back to Sokka and Katara in a slump. I gave the frogs to them and flopped down on Appa feeling miserable, all because of Zuko. Why was that guy so hard headed?_

_Well, it didn't take me long to get over it which was a relief. The next week we stopped at a river to rest and set up camp. I remember these past events well._

_I made Katara a fishing line necklace that had a flower in the middle of it. Who knew I had such talent? Anyway, I gave it to her, and she asked how she looked. I turned around to look at her and I blushed like crazy. That was the first time I knew I was in love with her. _

_Being a stuttering idiot around her didn't help much, but she didn't seem to notice. I told her she looked great, which was a lie of course, she was gorgeous! Sokka started teasing me about it, saying I was in love with her. It was the truth obviously, but I didn't want to admit it. But Katara, being the oblivious one, took no heed, just saying I was a good friend and comparing me to Momo! Momo, of all things living! Apparently I was just like a lemur. Man that was insulting._

_We suddenly heard roaring in the distance, and went to see what it was. It was some random guy getting attacked by a Platypus Bear. We told him what to do, but of course, he wouldn't listen and just kept dodging the blows the bear blew. Appa came up and scared the crap out of the thing and it ran off. The guy gave us an umbrella and told us Aunt Wu said it would rain and to give any traveler that umbrella. Ok, so it did start raining, and it was just me and Katara under the umbrella. Why she needed one was beyond me, she could waterbend the water away from herself, like she did before she got under it. Maybe she wasn't as dense as I originally thought._

_We decided to head into the town where Aunt Wu lived and pay her a visit. Some girl named Meng came up and acted all blushy around me when we entered the house. It freaked me out to tell you the truth._

_Katara was the first to get her fortune read. Being nosy, I snuck up to the door and eavesdropped. Wu said Katara would marry a powerful bender. I was overjoyed because being the Avatar, I was the most powerful bender in the world, well, in my mind._

_Basically, after Sokka and I got our fortune read, I spent the day trying to get Katara to notice me, avoiding Meng, and trying to tell Katara how I felt. Sokka tried to convince people not to listen to Wu, but it didn't work. I overheard this new couple, in which the girl got a panda lily from the guy, and rudely pushed my way in between them asking where I could get one. The guy told me, and I dragged Sokka along to the top of the volcano, picking one. We were not expecting what we saw. The volcano was going to erupt! So we went back into the town to try and warn them. Phhfttt... Once again, nobody listened to us, but they would listen to Wu, so we formed a plan. I went and took Wu's cloud book, and with the help of Katara, we formed the symbol for volcanic doom in the clouds. Wow, I must say Katara moved beautifully in time with me! Uh, anyway... The skull formed, the volcano erupted, the lava was going to overflow, I airbended the lava back, and saved the town, then we left after talking to Wu once more. End of story._

_After a couple of more weeks, we came across a Water Tribe ship and camped outside it. The ship was from Sokka and Katara's dad's fleet._

_That night, one of the men, whose name was Bato by the way, came up to us and escorted us into the town he was staying it. He looked like he was been hurt, so they left him behind. Probably got burnt by the Fire Nation, those asses. Yeah, I still dislike them to this day._

_They pretty much ignored me while Bato was in their presence. I was hurt, but I understood why they did later on. _

_I walked out of the house and back to the ship and sat on the tip of it. This guy came up on an ostrich horse and asked me if I knew Bato. Well of course I did, and he handed me a map. I knew Bato was expecting a map to where Katara and Sokka's father was, but being selfish, I crumbled it up and put it in my shirt and crossed my arms, then leaned over in a slump._

_After a while, I walked back to the town and back into the house trying to act like nothing happened. The next day, their dad took us ice dodging, or in this case, rock dodging. After we succeeded, we each got a symbol, and ironically, I got the trust symbol. I told them what I did and pulled out the map. They were pretty upset with me, well, really upset. Sokka told me I could go to the North Pole by myself and that they were going to go find their dad instead. I pleaded to Katara with my eyes, but she followed Sokka and Bato instead._

_I went back to the town to get ready to leave, when one of the women there told me to leave because of these two characters came into town looking for me. I pretty much figured it was Zuko with someone and left. But I came back to fight him and rescued Katara and Sokka. And guess what? Once again, I owned his ass, and took back Katara's necklace in the process. We left the town and Bato behind and gave Katara her necklace back, getting a cheek kiss out of it. Oh yeah, she totally digged me, I could feel it._

_The next week I could totally forget if I tried, but it's hard. I'm just basically gonna sum it up for you._

_We enter this festival, escape these firebenders, meet Jeong Jeong the Deserter, I learn firebending from him, sorta, burn Katara, kick monkey-face's ass, escape, and learn Katara has healing abilities. The healing ability will save my life later on, but I'll get to that later on._

_So there you have that one. The next adventure is when we went to the Northern Air Temple. Was totally not expecting to find Earth Kingdom refugees living there._

_We got there, met Teo, a disabled kid who didn't let his disability get to him. What was worse was that his father was tearing up the temple, and pissing me off because of it. We later discovered that Teo's father was building weapons for the Fire Nation and Teo lost his respect for his father._

_One of the generals or whatever he was came around later demanding weapons, and I told him to leave, quite forcefully. He said he would be back with an army, and he wasn't lying. We formed a plan to fight him, and it worked for the most part, but they eventually retreated. Teo gained back his respect for his father after that and we left the temple, continuing our quest to the North Pole._

_We eventually reached the North Pole, where we stayed for the rest of the winter. After a feast and waterbending demostration, Katara and I met up with Master Pakku to begin our waterbending training. Turns out that whole damn city was sexist and didn't allow women to learn waterbending. I didn't want to learn waterbending without Katara, but she insisted that it was important. So I went ahead with it. Never in my life did I find waterbending so hard! It was probably because Mr. Poop-Head Pakku was way too damn cocky._

_I wanted Katara to learn waterbending as well, so I tried to teach her at night what Pakku taught me during the day. Unfortunately we were caught by Pakku himself, and he banned me from his classes. Katara wasn't having any of it, she took it up with the tribe's leaders and forced them to take me back in as Pakku's student. Not that I wanted to, that egotistical, stubborn ass! -Cough- Anyway, she refused to apologize to Pakku and ended up fighting Pakku, with him owning her. She did very well though for an untrained bender. After finding out he could have been her grandfather (yuck), he finally allowed her in his class, as well as letting me back in. Man, talk about luck._

_Now comes the big finish to our North Pole adventure. We were there for about a month or two, and Katara had pretty much mastered waterbending and beat the benders, who were males, in waterbending. And what did I do? Goof off... Geez I feel like an idiot for doing that. I make up for that later on though._

_So anyway, the Fire Nation later attacks the North Pole, being of course, lead by Zhao. I'm not sure who I hated worse, him or Zuko... Anyway, he and his army raided the city. I had done my best to hold them off, but there were just too many ships for me to take care of. Yue, the princess, had taken me to the Spirit Oasis, so that I could try and contact Tui and La in the Spirit World. When I got there, Roku told me to find Koh, the Face Stealer. He told me not to show any emotion at all when around him or he would steal my face. He sounded like more of an ass than Zhao! Well, I took his advice, found Koh, got the info I needed, and woke back up in a cave. No surprise that I found Zuko next to me. I gave him that kiss Katara wanted me to give him, and tried to wiggle away, but Zuko caught up to me. I figured he would._

_In a few seconds, Katara, Sokka, and Yue with Appa came to my rescue and Katara waterbended his carcass to next Tuesday, knocking him unconscious. Sokka wanted to leave him there in the snow to die, but being me, I saved him from being a popsicle, because not even someone who always gets his ass kicked one way or another deserves to die in a blizzard right? _

_We headed back to the city and to the oasis. We came face to face with Zhao who had captured whom I presumed to be La, the black fish, in a sack. Zuko's uncle, who I was surprised to be on our side, forced him to release the fish, but out of anger, he had killed Tui, the white fish. Iroh went in to attack Zhao's group, but Zhao escaped, going who knows where. I had to do something, so I merged myself with La's spirit, becoming a huge water fish thing. I went on killing almost the entire Fire Nation fleet and any Fire Nation that remained in the city._

_After coming out of it, I headed back to the oasis, and watched as Yue sacrificed herself to save Tui. She gave her soul to Tui and died. Her body became a spirit and floated off into the heavens, but not before she lip-locked with Sokka. I don't really think they noticed me there, but whatever. The next morning, we stood and watched the sunrise. I turned around to see Katara staring at me. I stood there for a second before running into her arms and hugging her. We broke the hug as Momo and Sokka came over along with Appa and we all stared off into the East._

_The next month-_

"Aang! Tuck the kids in would you? I'm kinda busy here."

Aang gritted his teeth and almost broke his pen because he was squeezing it so hard. He sighed and gave in, got up, tied up his journal again, and went to do what he was told.

"Alright Katara, alright..."

"You and that journal, honestly! I should have never given that thing to you for your birthday."

"I happen to like it."

"I know, but I never expected you to actually write in it!"

Aang just smirked and walked off to tuck his kids in for bed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wow, that took me over 3 hours! Gah! -Bangs head- Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, it's been forever since I've updated this story! I apologize dearly for this. But, here's chapter 3. It focuses on chapters 1-10 of season 2.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_Hmm, it's been a while since I've written in you journal hasn't it? The world's problems has kept me busy these past months that I haven't gotten much of a break. But enough of that, I'll continue from where I left off in our journey._

_So let's see, oh yes. We left the North Pole and headed for the Earth Kingdom to meet up with General Fong. Just let me say, that guy was crazy! I mean, he had good intentions and all, but what he wanted from me was dangerous. I didn't want to do it at first, but I later agreed to it when he showed me what was happening to Earth Kingdom soldiers. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about huh? Well, when we first arrived, he told me I was ready to face the Fire Lord at that point. I swear my jaw dropped to the ground when he said that! We retorted of course, saying that I hadn't mastered all the elements yet. Lo and behold, he wanted me to use the Avatar State to defeat the Fire Lord; telling me what amazing power I had and that I could learn to control it. Obviously I told him with a straightforward "No!" He seemed way too calm when I said that and showed me the injured Earth Kingdom soldiers and told me how they were the lucky ones to survive. I thought about it that night and told him the next day that I would agree to learn to control the Avatar State. Katara wasn't very pleased about it one bit and told me she wouldn't see me get hurt while doing it. _

_The day after, we started. Why Katara was there when she said she didn't want to be was beyond me, but I didn't question her. We tried a variety of ways to unlock the Avatar State, and none seemed to work. I told Fong that they weren't working and that I was done with the whole thing. He said he understood and flung me out the window with earthbending! I was dazed at first but I quickly came around to see a multitude of earthbenders surrounding me. General Fong ordered them to attack me and so began the battle._

_Uh, I'll just sum up what happened. They began attacking me, I dodged them without fighting back, Katara and Sokka came to help, General Fong threatened Katara and I went into hysterics, I went into the Avatar State, destroyed the battle field, got pulled out of my body by Roku to be shown what would happen if I were to die in the Avatar State, woke up, Katara came over to comfort me, Sokka owned General Fong when he wouldn't shut up, and we left. Whew, I was glad that was over! Oh, I forget to say that I had a nightmare about the Avatar State before all that crap happened, but it's not too important._

_Anyway, after we left we started heading to Omashu. We took a break beforehand though so I could learn some more waterbending. This day is one of my fondest of memories._

_While we were practicing and Sokka was lounging around in his underwear, this group of singing nomads showed up. Man, they sure weren't the brightest lamp of the bunch! And I thought Sokka was dense. But anyway, they began singing about a cave called The Cave of Two Lovers. All of us were enjoying it, except for Sokka of course. Sokka then said we should continue on to Omashu. I hate admitting it, but I agreed. The nomads told us to take the cave, but I explained that Appa was more comfortable in the air and that we could handle the Fire Nation. We sure got singed on that one when we tried to fly! So we went back to the nomads and decided to take the cave._

_Bet you want to know what happened then huh? Alright I'll tell you. We entered the cave and these wolf bats came flying at us. Someone dropped their torch (I couldn't see who but I'm assuming it was Sokka) and it scared Appa. He began ramming into the walls causing the ceiling of the cave to come crashing down. I airbended Sokka and the nomads to one side of the cave and noticed that Katara was in the direct path of the rocks, so I ran as fast as I could and tackled her to the ground before the rocks could crush her beautiful body. I looked up to see a gigantic wall of rock separating us from the rest of the group with Appa pawing at it._

_After walking for a while, we came across this large circular door that we assumed to be the exit. Appa charged at it and it opened. We were crestfallen to see that it wasn't an exit, but instead a tomb. We decided to explore it since there didn't seem to be an exit in site. We came across the story of Oma and Shu and how the cave and the city of Omashu came about. I then spotted a large statue of the two kissing behind us. Katara then read "Love is brightest in the dark." I didn't understand what it meant until... Well, I'll get to that in a moment. _

_We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until Katara spoke. She suggested that we should kiss to try and get out. My reaction? Stupidity of course. Being 12 and in love sure didn't help one little bit. I acted like a little kid! Damn I felt stupid! I don't blame her for getting pissed at me._

_After a while, the torch started going out. And what did we do? Well, first she grabbed the part of the torch that was above my hand and we stared into each other's eyes dreamily. Then we slowly leaned in, closed our eyes and... And... Well, I wasn't sure whether it was a kiss or not, it sure FELT like a kiss, but I was too into the moment to really notice. _

_Sometime within the next 5 seconds, these crystals shone bright above us on the cave ceiling. They trailed down a path that we assumed to be the exit. We stood there staring for a few seconds just marveling at them. Katara started explaining why they lit up. Honestly, it didn't make any sense to me because I was thinking of a different reason at the time. My reason? Well, if the crystals glow when it's dark, then why weren't they shining before we got there? I think something supernatural is behind them. It obviously had to do with us and the bond/love we share for each other. Whether Katara ever figured that out is to question because I don't know. What I do know is the meaning of "Love is brightest in the dark."_

_OK, so we hugged, got the hell out of there, met up with Sokka and the nomads, blah blah moving on._

_We got the edge of the cliff just as Sokka was introducing us to the city like he had been there before and we hadn't. We were all in shock to see the entire city under siege of the Fire Nation. Katara had suggested that we leave and find a new earthbender to teach me. I did forget to say that we were travelling there so that Bumi could teach me earthbending. Anywho, I told her that we were going to rescue him no matter what._

_Not much happened other than fighting some chick that could shoot lightning, a dagger lady, and some acrobatic girl that could paralyze people temporarily. We also had to exchange a baby for Bumi, but that backfired and that's how we ended up fighting them. I managed to get the hell out of there with Bumi just to find out he wouldn't teach me earthbending because I needed someone who waited and listened before striking an opponent. I had no idea what he was talking about at that time, but I later did when I found said person._

_So we left and later came across a swamp that seemed to be able to talk. Strange, very strange. I had wanted to land there because it was calling out to me, but Sokka and Katara told me otherwise, resulting in a tornado that came out of nowhere forcing us to the surface. That surface being disgusting swamp water that Katara and Sokka slammed into. I on the otherhand floated down. I noticed that Appa and Momo weren't with us and proceeded to call for them with no luck. I gave up and headed back to Sokka and Katara._

_We settled down for the night after arguing wih Sokka to stop chopping down the swamp. Suddenly vines wrapped around us and we had to fight them off. Of course, we got separated from each other. I managed to fight the stupid thing off and called out for my friends. Out of nowhere this girl with a flying boar appears giggling. For some reason or another, I was compelled to follow her and I did so. I ended up slamming into Katara of course, but that didn't bother me at all. The both of them told of their sightings and we then had to battle this giant swamp monster. In the end, it was basically a guy bending the water in the vines who was just protecting the swamp. _

_He led us to main tree of the entire swamp and gave us a speech of how everything was connected to one source or whatever, just like this tree was with the entire swamp. I used my Avatar powers and located Appa and Momo before they were eaten. I would have been pissed and would have went into a fit of rage if that happened. So we rescued them, stayed there one more night, and left the next day._

_Our next little adventure was in a town that hated the Avatar. Not much to say about it, other than that I got thrown in jail, got some advice on Katara by my cell mates, got to wear make up (I felt pretty!), and changed the town's mind about the Avatar. Nothing too exciting really._

_We later found the town of Gaoling, hoping to find me an earthbending teacher there. There was a school that was owned by some guy named Master Yu which I tried out. Ugh, the only thing that happened was that I got owned and was thrown into a pot of dirt. That absolutely sucked big time._

_So we found out about a tournament called Earth Rumble 6 and decided to try that to find me a teacher. So we sat there round after round watching this guy The Boulder creaming everyone that stepped into the arena. Eventually at the end, last year's champion stepped into the arena. I was surprised to see that it was a young blind girl that went by the name The Blind Bandit. She easily overthrew The Boulder. The announcer, whom I believed was Xin Fu, asked the audience if anyone was brave enough to face The Blind Bandit. I sought this opportunity and challenged her just to talk to her. She called me a girl, but it didn't phase me and I tried to talk to her, only to get rocks thrown at me. I kept dodging her attacks trying to get her to reason with me. Nothing doing, she threw more rocks at me and I sent them right back at her with airbending, making her slide right out of the arena. I followed her over to where she was leaving and called out to her, trying to get her to listen. No good, she just made a door with her earthbending and left, making me feel miserable. I walked back over to the center of the ring and stood there in sadness as Sokka accepted the gold and belt for me._

_I needed to know who she was and where she lived, so we asked around town and finally got our answer. She was the daughter of the Bei Fong's, the richest people in the town. We headed over to her house, only to be threatened to be caught by guards from her. I then came up with an idea on how to get in and success! She didn't seem happy about it though. We learned her name at dinner - Toph, Toph Bei Fong. Why they would name her "drum" is beyond me, but I did like the name. We had a little fight at dinner as I tried to convince her parents that she was indeed a great earthbender. It's obvious she wanted me to keep my mouth shut, but I asked her what her problem was. We called it truce later on and she took me into her yard to tell me how she can earthbend blind. It was fascinating, it really was._

_OK, so we got captured after that, was rescued, well, she was, I was about to be sent off to the Fire Lord. Sheesh, the world treated me like I was just an item that people could use, like a toy or something. Anyway, I had no idea what was going on after Toph was released until Sokka and Katara got me out of this metal cage that they trapped us in. She was totally owning their asses in earthbending all by herself. I was amazed! I sure picked the right person to teach me earthbending!_

_Afterward, they kicked us out of the house and told us to leave. Poor Toph was upset about it because her parents were being too harsh on her. She wanted to come with us badly. As we were about to leave, she came up to us and said that her parents changed her mind. I was full of glee when she said that. Whether I believed her or not, I didn't care, I was just happy to get an earthbending teacher! We left shortly after._

_For the next few days we relaxed I think. I'm not entirely sure as those days are foggy in my memory. What I do remember is afterward. Things were still pretty uptight in our group with Toph in it now. She wouldn't help us out at all. This one night in particular we were setting up camp and she refused to help us, saying that she carried her own weight. Katara was getting pissed off, but she held in her anger. After camp was set up, we fell asleep, and would you know it, trouble had arisen. Toph came out of her rock tent that she made and told us something was coming. We quickly packed and took off on Appa to try and find a safe spot to sleep. Once again, Toph wouldn't help, and this time Katara let her anger be known. I tried to calm them down, but I ended up being screamed at by Katara. I swear she was PMSing or something._

_We finally settled down to only to be moving again when Toph said the thing was coming back. We lifted off into the air and looked off into the distance to see a huge metal monster vehicle... Thing... We weren't sure what it was, but it was moving at a rapid pace across the landscape. We flew to a mountainous area and just crashed from exhaustion. Not knowing who it was that was following us, we just assumed it was Zuko since we hadn't seen him for a while. I doubted it of course, but I didn't have any input so I kept my mouth shut. Again, the thing came into view. This time however, we stood our ground to see who it was. The hatch opened on the metal vehicle and out came the crazy bitch and her companions. We tried fighting them, but it was no use so we ran. The only option we had left was to keep flying and that's what we did, until Appa fell asleep in the air and we fell out of the sky and headed toward the ground at an alarming rate. I managed to get Appa to wake up and he skidded to a stop on the ground._

_I'll just sum up the next few things that happened. We got into an argument with Toph, gave Appa a bath, and tried to trick what's-her-name. We later learned it was Azula. Her friend's were Ty lee and Mai. But anyway, I had to fight both Azula and Zuko in this ghost town that I came across, expecting to only fight Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Apparently the trick didn't work. But whatever, Katara and Sokka came to my aid along with Toph and Zuko's uncle Iroh. We all backed Azula into a corner and she hit Iroh in the heart with lightning. We all fired our attacks at her, but she disappeared. We went over to Zuko wanting to help Iroh, but he told us to get the hell out of there and so we did. Appa flew us to a secluded area in the mountains and we slept, tired from the lack of sleep we had to put up with._

_Two days later, Toph was ready to teach me earthbending and I was excited. She started me off with small things, which I couldn't do. Nothing she was teaching me was going through and I was getting upset. Katara comforted me and told me that I was working with my natural opposite and that it would be harder to learn earthbending because of it. _

_I went for a walk at sunset just to find Sokka stuck in a hole in the ground. I sat down and talked to him for a bit. Eventually, I tried to get him out of it without any luck. I was doing everything I could when an angry saber-toothed moose lion mother attacked us. I managed to get her away from us with airbending. Toph was sitting there slowly clapping at me and I asked her she wouldn't help and she just told me to earthbend because I had the guts and moxy to do so. And voila! I did, I finally earthbended. So Toph went over, got Sokka out of the ground, and we headed back to camp. I was eager to show Katara that I could earthbend and I did. _

_After training so much, I decided that we all needed a break. I took them to a desert (Why? I have no clue). There I pulled out my flute and showed them my musical "talent." I then went over to Katara and told her to pick a place for a mini vacation. She picked an oasis. So we went there and met this guy from Ba-Sing-Se University who was looking for an ancient library. Sokka decided to pick the library as his vacation and we agreed. Toph wasn't pleased about not being able to pick a place though. I would have let her if Sokka didn't already tell her she couldn't, but oh well._

_We left and searched the desert for what seemed to be an eternity until we spotted it buried under the sand. Nothing but the very top of it was showing. We followed a fox in through the top window and used a rope to get down to the bottom (We left Toph and Appa outside). Why I didn't fly them down confuses me, but whatever. We got down there and the guardian and owner of the library, Wan Shi Ton, told us to leave and that humans were not welcome in his library. All we were there for was knowledge is what we told him, and we presented the owl with knowledgeable items, well, almost all of us. Sokka gave him fancy string._

_All of us explored the library, reading the interesting things that it had to offer. Sokka was stealing various pieces of parchment and books and hid them away out of site. This fox then came up to us and we followed it to what appeared to be a planetarium of sorts. It was incredible! All you had to do was set the time, day, and year and see what the sky would look like on that day. Sokka entered the dates on this piece of paper that he found and turned the lever. What came up was an eclipse, a solar eclipse. He went nuts and told us that this would be our ticket to victory over the Fire Nation. Wan Shi Ton entered at that point and attacked us. Scattering, we went in different directions to get away from him. Sokka decided to drag me back to the planetarium to find out when the next eclipse would be. We found it, he wrote it down, and we went back to our friends and got the hell out of there with Wan Shi Ton on our tail. The professor stayed behind though. I didn't want him to, but there was no time to argue._

_We got out to find Appa missing. Toph didn't tell us anything, she just shook her head when I asked her where he was. Tears came to my eyes as the truth hit me. He was stolen and Toph didn't do anything about it..._

Closing the journal, Aang gave a deep sigh.

"I need a breather before I continue on."

He got up and took a walk in the cool, night air.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Well, there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it!


End file.
